Vasas complexity
by kernorxwarren4va
Summary: This is my first fan fiction it about Sheldon and Amy and what happen if they had a baby and the chain reaction it would cause


The Vegas complexity

By kernorxwarren4va

Hello this is my first fan fiction I wrote this is about Sheldon and Amy from big bang theory I don't own any of the characters pls. don't sue enjoy.

Kernorxwarren4va x

It was a warm summer's eve in 4A. All the windows were open much to Sheldon dislike he swears he can feel a draft the others reassured him otherwise. Leonard, Raj and Howard are enjoying playing Mystic Lords of Ka'h while Sheldon and Amy are on the computer looking at Koalas. Penny and Bernadette were reading fashion magazines.

Penny smiles when she gets to a page with a lovely light blue dress showing Bernadette then looks at Amy.

"look Amy don't you think this is nice it would look great on you." Showing Amy the page Amy looks up seeing the picture she nods

"You think the colour would suit me"

Penny looks at Sheldon for support hoping he would encourage Amy.

"Sheldon you got anything to say to Amy"

Sheldon looks down at his hands and starts to fiddle with his buttons on his shirt he opens his mouth then closes it again not knowing what to say. Looking at Leonard, Raj and Howard for help he quietly replied "It would look good with the shoes you just brought"

Amy blushes slightly as she sitting in her usual spot next to Sheldon. "You think so?" Sheldon smiles at Amy

"I know so."

Slowing intertwining his fingers with Amy's putting his arms round Amy's shoulder's pulling her close.

Raj is the first to break the moment "I'll never get a girl at this rate and even then Sheldon will be ahead of me" he cries in frustration and stamps his foot on the floor.

Leonard stands up

"Please sit down Raj your making a drama about this"

"I'm not making a drama about this it's not fair"

Sheldon stands up now frustrated with his friends

"Right I've had enough of this sit down both of you please"

Leonard and Raj both sat down with sigh from Raj Leonard looks at Penny for help

"Raj sweetie we will find you someone."

Anyway Leonard you going to tell them about the fact we are going away this weekend.

"Oh yer just me and Penny the weekend away in a lovely hotel"

Leonard smiles at Penny

"Is it posh" cooed Bernadette

Oh yer we've been there before"

Smiled Penny looking lovingly at Leonard.

"Ohh a dirty weekend away" Howard grins at Leonard

"Howie " Bernadette hitting her husband.

"What everyone's thinking it."

That weekend

At 4A it was a lot quieter than usual as Penny and Leonard were away and Howard and Bernadette were at there's and Raj was at home probably weeping over some chick flick. It was a somewhat perfect evening for Sheldon as he got to have spaghetti with little hotdogs cut up in it and strawberry quick and being with girl he loves without Raj getting upset about it. As Sheldon sat on the sofa with his arms around Amy watching a show about trains. Amy turned to him nuzzling his shoulder "You know we have the whole flat to ourselves this weekend." As with that Amy grabs Sheldon's hand and takes him to the bedroom.

Couple of weeks later:

Amy is at work not feeling so good as she has spent most the morning being sick with her head down the toilet. Last time she had felt like this was when she first kissed Sheldon drunk and hadn't had any alcohol since. So she decides to phone Penny getting the phone out of her purse she rings her number after three rings Penny answers "What's up Ames"

Penny answers in her usual perky Nebraska accent "I don't feel so good I've been throwing up in the toilet all morning I'm surprised I even got to work."

"Wow maybe you eat something bad" Penny answers now worried about her bestie.

"Can't be I've had this for two weeks now always in the morning."

"I'm going to ask you question and please tell me the truth ok Amy." Gripping the phone slightly tighter than normal Penny asks the question that been on her friends lips for a while now. "Amy have you slept with Sheldon?"

Amy couldn't believe her ears that Penny was going to ask her the inevitable question was she **pregnant**?

There was a deathly silent then very slowly Amy answered "It was when you and Leonard where at that hotel. I come over for our date night we had dinner, watched TV and cuddled we started kissing and it just kind of happen." She shrugged her shoulders even thought Penny couldn't see her do it. Trying very hard not to laugh and sound more grown up Penny decided that she needs to take Amy to the doctors.

"Ok sweetie I'm going to take you to the Doctors to find out once and for all if you are pregnant." Amy's mind was now racing what if she is pregnant what will Sheldon say?

what would her mother say? what about Sheldon's mother she go spare crazy at them ? "Will I have to marry him ?" She thinks to herself on the way to the doctors.

At the Doctors

As they enter the Doctors surgery Amy goes to the desk and tell the lady behind the counter her details. The lady behind the counter tells Amy to sit and wait it shouldn't be long. Amy looks at Penny with a worried look on her face.

"What am I going to tell Sheldon?" Penny puts her hand on Amy's shoulder turns to Amy "I don't know maybe the truth sweetie he needs to know he **IS** the father isn't he?"

"Course he is the father Sheldon my first and I'm his."

Penny smiles "that's so sweet"

"Doctor Fowler." the midwife waiting at her office door asked looking around.

"Yes I'm Dr Fowler." Amy smiled at the midwife and walking to the midwife's office. "Please sit Dr Fowler so you think you're pregnant? Can you tell me what your symptoms are?"

Amy looks at midwife for a second "Oh ok I'm being sick in the mornings and wanting to urinate more"

Any carvings yet?" the midwife asks looking at Amy. "no none that I know of yet will I get any?" Amy asks wondering

"I'm new to all this sort of stuff." Amy now feeling a little overwhelmed by all the things the midwife has said.

"Well I need you to urinate in this beaker for me so we can find out if your pregnant Dr Fowler." the midwife pointing to the bathroom so Amy could have some privacy so do what she had to do after about three minutes Amy amerced from the bathroom looking worried

"what's the matter Ames?"

Penny now worried Amy's getting cold feet about doing this.

"Just worried I think. Can we get this over with?" Amy worried face says it all.

After five long minutes the results are in the midwife says holding the test with both hands now probably as worried as Amy and Penny are.

"Well was the results?" an terrified Amy exclaims

"Congratulations your going have a baby." the midwife smiles happily

Amy felt like the bottom of her stomach was going to fall out of her bottom and she felt sick again.

How will Sheldon respond? Well you will have to wait till the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter the next chapter will be up soon as I can write it please leave a review that would great thank you for reading

Kernorxwarren4va


End file.
